


Just as Bad

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [32]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Best buds, Drabble, Gen, Most of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Mack usually helps Sousa adjust to modern times, but not this time
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Daniel Sousa
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Just as Bad

**Author's Note:**

> A new month of drabbles! This is for Feb 1

Sousa took in a slow breath then let it out again. He knew he still had some things to learn.

Daisy wouldn’t correct him because she said it was cute when he made mistakes. Kora was just as lost as him half the time. But usually he could count on Mack to help him out.

Apparently not this time.

“You knew what that meant but let me Twitter it anyway?” 

Mack was doubled over in laughter. “It’s tweet, and yes. Sorry man, it was just too good.”

“You’re just as bad as the rest of them sometimes, you know that?”


End file.
